


No homo

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Drinking, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After pax they head to the nearest bar and Lawrence is given way too many drinks for his own good, his friends are always there to help him though, friends... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No homo

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I received on tumblr:
> 
> Anon said- How about asexual Lawrence? Like he still loves the guys but he is not into relationships.

He’s known to get a little bit drunk after conventions, and just in general very drunk, it doesn’t help that they tweeted which bar they were going to and now had a group of thirty people try and talk to them, luckily at a certain point they cut of the amount of people that could go in, they’d get multiple tweets about it tomorrow but it was probably for the best. Lawrence always thought the best thing was that there would be a fan or two that would buy them all a round of drinks, but with thirty or more fans at the bar he was on his seventh drink, it was nearing two thirty now.

Matt had been the smart one and had organised the flights to be around lunch time so there could be that short sleep in, everyone was supposed to go back to the accommodation and pack away their stuff but it turned into quick handjobs and pre-drinks, not that anyone was complaining. Matt and Bruce had decided not to drink that night, and everyone else drinking a bit but not too much, Lawrence though was accepting every drink that was given to him.

Adam was hanging out with Lawrence, chatting with whoever wanted to chat while also watching out for Lawrence, in case he didn’t give away anything that was coming up whether it be a secret or not, not really a babysitter, just a friend looking after a friend. Lawrence was currently staring intently at a fan who had bought him a drink in exchange for a chat, he would nod occasionally but only Adam could tell that his friend was too far gone to respond,

“... Kinda messed up isn’t it?” asked the fan,

“Yes…” replied Lawrence slowly,

“And that’s all the time we really have, sorry bout him, little bit far gone” said Adam pulling Lawrence away who was happy to go anywhere, there was a lot of complaining but after the final round was called they used it as an excuse to leave, it was easy to get a cab with twenty people outside trying to hail one for them, Matt and Spoole had begun to fall asleep on each other, yawning every few minutes. Lawrence still had a drink in his hand somehow, multiple selfies were taken while they waited. 

“Hey Lawrence, how come everyone else in the office is in a relationship except for you?” asked a fan, Adam flinched inwardly at the question, they hadn’t brought it up to the anime dweeb yet, some in the group were afraid of what he would say, Lawrence shrugged his shoulders and made unsure noises,

A taxi finally pulled over after a good bunch of them had left, probably too intimidated about thirty odd people trying to get a taxi, while they were on the way back Lawrence kept muttering under his breathe but no one could hear what he was saying,

“WhatsLarrssaying?” mumbled Spoole,

“‘Mm tryna talk about us and… I want you to… and yeah” muttered Lawrence,

“Lets save this talk for another time” replied Joel,

“Nooooo… I wanna, I need, to you guys, ‘nd me” said Lawrence, there was silence and then a small snore, Adam rolled his eyes and went back to his phone, it was humorous at first but once they pulled up to their accommodation it was be no easy task to get him back, if only Spoole had decided to get super drunk, probably next time if Lawrence regrets this after convention drinking fun time, a name that was given to them by James after a very regretful germany trip…

They manage to bring him up to Lawrence's hotel room, he had opted for a single bed while everyone else split off into twos, Adam lowered him gently down onto the bed, Lawrence is asleep until his head hits the pillow,

"Adam, I, the person early was right, 'nd I was, then" stuttered Lawrence,

"We should all talk tomorrow" repeated Adam, 

"I don't want you" said Lawrence, 

"What?" asked Adam, 

"I, no, I just, I don't want anyone, or like sex anyway" said Lawrence,

"Can we talk in the morning when you're not drunk off your ass" said Adam,

"I still have my butt, but I don't like cake" said Lawrence,

"Now I'm really lost" replied Adam,

"You like cake and pie, and you enjoy eating them both, but I don't like any, I tried it but I don't like them" explained Lawrence,

"You love cake though" he replied,

"It's a metaphor" said Lawrence,

"For?" asked Adam,

"No, metaphor" replied the drunk man,

"Yeah for what?" asked Adam,

"Sex and people, I'm not sure, I'm kinda hungry now" said Lawrence beginning to stand up,

"No, no, you have to sleep now" said Adam,

"I'm hungry" complained Lawrence,

"We'll get cake tomorrow" promised Adam,

"I like all of you" stated Lawrence,

"Lawrence-" began Adam,

"Lemme finish, I just don't want to be with any of you" said Larrs

"What? Okay I'm confused" said Adam,

"I'm asexual, and romance is confusing, it's easier in anime dating games cause then it's just click click, done, but here, it's long and boring" said Lawrence,

"You don't want to be with us?" asked Adam,

"Yes, no? You are all amazing but..." said Lawrence,

"But...? Lawrence? Son of a, did you really just fall asleep" asked Adam. He left Lawrence a glass of water and a Tylenol, hoping that tomorrow's hangover wouldn't be too bad for him, if so he was switching seats with someone else. It would be another two weeks before Adam could tell that Lawrence was coming out to everyone else in the office, Larrs approached Adam, telling him how he didn't want to join their kinky six some. Turns out that Lawrence had no memory of that night in pax or anything after his third drink.


End file.
